


A Tatooine Lullaby

by AhsokaSkywalker8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaSkywalker8/pseuds/AhsokaSkywalker8
Summary: After protecting Padme from an assassination attempt from Aurra Sing, Ahsoka is nervous to go back to sleep, luckily her master is more then willing to help. Anakin remembers how his mom would get him to sleep after a nightmare and is willing to share with his Padawan for her to get some sleep
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	A Tatooine Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! This is just a short sweet little piece of fluff a friend convinced me to write, and I think it turned out pretty good! Hope you all enjoy!

Anakin wasn’t sure he wanted to know what all Ahsoka had been up to while he was away for his mission, he had told Ahsoka to relax and work on her classes. Now, she was even further behind than when he had left. He made a mental note, next time, to ask Obi-wan or someone else to watch her. Maybe Master Luminara, that way Ahsoka could hang out with Barriss.

But Anakin would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of her. She had saved Padme’s life, without the help of anyone else as well. When he heard that Ahsoka disappeared from the temple, he panicked. He had searched the whole temple, the senate building, the barracks, any of the dinners or stores he knew she frequented, the members of the 501st helping. It hadn’t been till he had returned to the temple to look again and had ran into Yoda, who had informed him that his padawan had gone with Padme to her meeting.

Seeing Padme and Ahsoka walk off that ship had just filled him with relief. While he would have to wait to spend time with Padme, but right now he could focus on his lil’un. As soon as the duo had entered their apartment, far away from prying eyes, Anakin swept Ahsoka up in a hug.

“I’m so proud of you Snips!” He set her down after a minute, Ahsoka giggling with relief, “That being said, you’re grounded.”

“What? No! Why?”

“Relax Snips, it’s only for a week. As for why, next time at least send me some sort of message before you decide to take yourself to another planet and give your master a heart attack when he can’t find you.”

Ahsoka looked embarrassed as she stared at her feet, “sorry master, I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just…”

“I know Snips. I really owe Obi-wan an apology.” Ahsoka let out another giggle, as Anakin noticed just how worn out she seemed. Her posture was bent, the strips on her lekku slightly faded, and usually wide excited eyes, drooping.

“Soka, when was the last time you slept? For more than an hour.”

She just shrugged, “Not sure. A few days maybe? Whenever the visions started, couldn't close my eyes without seeing them.” Her words slurred faintly.

Anakin looked at her with concern as she swayed ever so gently, “I think you need to get some sleep snips.”

“No!” Ahsoka straightened with a snap, eyes going wide, “I’m sorry Master, but I’m scared, what if I see it again? What if Padme is still in danger?”

“Snips, calm down, both of you are safe now, I promise, I won’t let anything happen.” He thought back on his own visions, Obi-wan had tried his best to comfort him after nightmares and visions. Though more often than not it had simply ended in a glass of warm blue milk and directions to meditate on it.

But there were memories older and deeper, from a place so far away from the cozy temple, a place so hot and scratchy, yet there was something so soft and beautiful. He remembered the dreams that would keep him up and how his mother would hold him and tell him wonderful stories of the stars and brave heroes and their adventures.

Ahsoka’s eyes were once again drooping, and Anakin watched in amusement as she arched her back and yawned with her tongue sticking out as it curled like a loth-cat. He smiled fondly at her as he wondered if anyone had ever done that for her. But he knew the answer.

“Do you want some warm blue milk?”

“I don’t want to sleep Master.”

“Trust me Snips, it’ll be a nice treat.”

He gently kissed between her montrals leading her to a seat as he warmed the milk, making two glasses, placing them on the table before turning back to Ahsoka. Her head was being held in her hands trying to whisper something to herself. She let out a small undignified noise as he scooped her up in his arms like a little child.

“Skyguy! What the kriff are you doing.” Even as she protested her head lolled to the side, resting easily on his chest. Anakin felt his smile grow, he really couldn’t believe that it had been just a little over a standard year since they had first met.

“It’s time for bed Snips. Plus I have something I want to share with you.”

“You better not be dunking me in water.”

Anakin laughed as Ahsoka cuddled into him further. He stepped towards her room only for her to make a noise of disapproval.

“No, my room is boring, sad, your room.” Anakin chuckled before taking her to his room.

“You know, we can change that. I’m sure Padme and the 501st would love to help.”

“Yeah, and then they can get to your room.”

“Fat chance of that Snips,” he laid her down on his mat, “stay here.”

He ran back to the kitchen and brought back the two cups of milk, setting them down as he moved Ahsoka over so he could sit beside her. 

“What are you doing skyguy?” Despite her effort, her head still fell on his chest, her snuggling against him as she sipped her milk and he held her.

“Whenever I was having bad dreams as a child my mom always said that you had to think of something pleasant to replace the bad thoughts. She used to hold me and tell me all sorts of stories about heroes who explored the galaxy and saved people. It made me want to go and be one of those heroes.” He paused gently stroking her rear lekku as she purred into his chest, “I thought it might help you so you don’t worry about the visions.”

Ahsoka yawned again, stretching her arms out as she kneaded his arm. Anakin smiled and patted her head. She reminded him of a little kitten.

“Your mom sounds like she was the best. I wish I could have met her.”

“I wish you could too, Snips, she would have loved you.”

“How do you know?”

“Cause you’re cute,” he poked her in the side to make her giggle, “You are brave,” he poked her again, “You could show anyone on Tatooine up in a fight,” poke, “you are smart, even if you don’t always act it,” poke, “you have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen,” poke, “and because you’re mine, all mine!” 

Ahsoka was laughing so hard she couldn’t breath. Gasping for breath as Anakin tickled her sides, “Master! Master stop!” Anakin finally gave in, letting his apprentice go so she could catch her breath. They both settled down again, Ahsoka curled into his side, head on his chest, her lekku pressed to his chest to listen to her master’s heart beat steadily as he held her tightly in his arms. “Can you tell me about her?”

“What do you want to know?”

“What was it like? Growing up outside the temple with your mom.”

Anakin felt a lump in his throat, she had been brought to the temple at 3, she had no memory of a normal childhood outside the temple, no memories of whatever family she may have had. Raised in a place where the attachments he had loved as a child were heavily discouraged. But now he had a chance to give her a little bit, at least a little bit of a happy childhood, even if it was in the middle of a war.

So he told her stories, stories of his mother and his friends growing up, about his mother’s cooking that he still swore was the best cooking he had ever tasted. Running around Mos Eisley, causing chaos, looking for parts in the garbage for whatever he had been working on at the time. He left out the mentions of slavery, he would tell her eventually, but for now she didn’t need to worry. He told her about his mother taking care of him whenever he was sick, cleaning his cuts and scraped knees. Telling a few of the stories his mother had told him, and singing the lullabies she had sang to him whenever he was scared. 

He kept talking and singing long after he felt her breaths grow deep and even, until he heard her quiet snores. He tried to slowly get up, but Ahsoka just moaned and curled tighter against him. He couldn’t help but smile at his Padawan, for all her training, Ahsoka was terrible when it came to hiding her attachments. 

“I’m not going far Snips.” He poured love and affection and the feeling of safety through their bond. Gently shifting her off him so he could get up, laying her back down on the mat and pulling the blanket over her. She curled into a ball, force, she really did look like a little loth-cat kitten. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, gently touching her cheek. “Goodnight Snips.” Like this, she looked so innocent, like this war had never touched her.

He glanced back at her and smiled before going to their living area, there he laid down on the small couch, his legs sticking over an arm rest. He didn’t care much though, it was far from the worst place he had slept. One day, one day this war would be over, he wouldn’t have to worry as much about her getting hurt or worse on a mission. He would take her to every beautiful planet he could find, he’d take her with him and Padme to Naboo, where she could run in the fields and explore the towns. He would take her to Shili so she could see her home world, see where she was born, learn her culture. But for now, for now he would be here, watching her back, both on the battlefield and when all seemed calm, but the dangers in her mind. He stood guard against the nightmares that came for her, the pains of what she had seen and what she may see. But, if the nightmares did find a way past him, he would also be within reach to sooth the fear and help her back to sleep, help her find the good memories, and the hope for the future that they would make.


End file.
